As display technologies have been developed rapidly, touch control screen panels have gradually spread over daily life. Now, based on working principle, the touch control screen panels generally include a resistance sensing type touch control screen panel, a capacitance sensing type touch control screen panel, an optical sensing type touch control screen panel, and so on. Based on structures, the touch control screen panels generally include: a touch control screen panel being attached outside a display panel (Out-cell touch panel), a touch control screen panel attached on a display panel (On-cell touch panel), and a touch control screen panel built in a display panel (In-cell touch panel). The structure of the touch control screen panel built in a display panel not only can reduce total thickness of the touch control screen panel, but also reduce fabrication cost of the touch control screen panel significantly, and is favored by many large panel manufactures.
Now, the design of the touch control screen panel built in the display panel is implemented mainly in a resistance sensing type, a capacitance sensing type, or an optical sensing type. The resistance sensing type belongs to a low-end sensing technique with short service life of the product. The capacitance sensing type has been developed rapidly and is very popular; however, the capacitance sensing type touch control screen panel is mainly adapted to a display device with medium or small size, for example, for products with sizes of 10 inch or less. But for the display devices with large size, the capacitance sensing type touch control screen panel may result in problems such as signal interference and signal delay. As a next generation touch sensing technique, the optical sensing type touch control screen panel may not be limited in sizes, have long service life and stable performance in its products, and can resolve the problems of signal interference and signal delay.